1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile power device and, in particular, to a mobile power device having a border casing.
2. Related Art
A traditional mobile power device stores power in advance, and then is electrically connected, via a transmission cable, to a portable electronic product such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a PDA, or a notebook, so as to transmit power stored in the mobile power device to the portable electronic product. However, it is not easy to carry along the transmission cable and is inconvenient for use.
Accordingly, a wireless mobile power device appeared in the market, which utilizing an electromagnetical induction principal. When the portable electronic product is placed on a surface of the wireless mobile power device, an inductive coil inside the wireless mobile power device can directly charge the portable electronic product without the foregoing transmission cable.
However, all kinds of portable electronic products vary in sizes, and, as a result, the wireless mobile power device has the following defects: first, if a size of the portable electronic product is smaller than a surface of the wireless mobile power device, there is a problem that it is not easy to make the portable electronic product disposed in correspondence to the inductive coil; secondly, if the size of the portable electronic product is larger than the surface of the wireless mobile power device, there is a problem that it is not easy to place the portable electronic product on the wireless mobile power device, both of which reduce the power charging efficiency of the wireless mobile power device.
Additionally, if the traditional wireline mobile power device only uses the transmission cable to connect the portable electronic product, situations like collisions or shakes may cause the transmission cable, the mobile power device, and the portable electronic product to be disconnected from one another. Even worse, the aforesaid situations cause that the mobile power device or the portable electronic product falls to the ground.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the preset invention is accomplished.